Missing Zelda
by pumpkingirl915
Summary: It's been a day since Zelda was sucked up into that deadly tornado, and Link is now woken up from his coma. He is completely confused and devastated about the kidnapping of Zelda, and so is someone else... Not as fluffy or ZeLinky as much as my previous stories, but there's a little bit of fluff in there. Oneshot. SKYWARD SWORD BELONGS TO NINTENDO.


Link's eyes flickered open as began to regain his consciousness from his 1 day coma. He slowly sat up on his bed, totally dazed. He had a huge headache, and everything in his room was spinning. Cuts were patched up in bandages all on his side, and some on his legs. But, the biggest bandage was the one on the side of his head. He slowly started to peel it off, but immediately stopped and patched it back up when he felt blood on his fingertips. _What happened?_

Link tried to clear his head, when all of the sudden he heard loud banging on his door. _BAM! BOOM! BAM!_ He tried to get up on his feet to go answer it, but his legs were so sore he plopped backwards onto his bed. The banging got louder. _BOOM! BOOM! BAM!_ "Come in!" Link managed to get the words out of his mouth. The door flew open, and in stormed a big, stocky teen with tanned skin, and a tall red pompadour.

It was Groose.

He went up to Link-his face now red instead of tanned-and punched him right in the stomach screaming, "This is all your fault!" Link rolled off of his bed, clenching his stomach as he moaned in pain. He tried to get up and fight back, but was too dizzy and too weak and could barely move a muscle. So instead, he questioned Groose and said, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, you stupid little dope!" Groose angrily glared at Link, pointing at him accusingly. "I'm talking about how you...how….." he paused. His voice became shaky and his bottom lip was trembling. Link looked at Groose with a puzzled look on his face. Was he about to cry? Finally, Groose yelled out, "I'm talking about how it's _your _fault that…Zelda's gone!" He turned away for a second to wipe his eyes. He was tearing up.

Groose continued, "Hmph, you think you're pretty suave, don't you? You wanted to have some more alone time with Zelda by flying around in the clouds _sweet talking_ her, didn't you? Well, it's a good thing I kept watch to make sure nothing suspicious happened. And if only…if only I had been in the sky then, I could've saved her from that tornado!" Link's memory came back. He remembered everything.

After the ceremony, Zelda had asked Link if he'd like for them to go flying around in the clouds together. Link gladly accepted her offer, and for hours, they've spent time in the sky together having a blast. Then, Zelda told Link that there was something she wanted to get off of her chest, when all of the sudden, a deadly tornado appeared from out of nowhere.

Link and Zelda's loftwings struggled to get away from it, flapping their wings as much as they could. Link managed to avoid the tornado, but unfortunately, Zelda did not. She got knocked right off of her loftwing, and screamed to Link for help as she plummeted down into the deep, black hole.

"Zelda!" Link desperately jumped down and tried to save her, but then something struck him hard, sending him flying backwards. Link blacked out after that. The thought of the situation and the image of Zelda reaching her hand out, crying out to Link for help, and the pain in her eyes...hot tears started to flow from Link's eyes.

He was snapped back into reality when Groose yelled at him, "...Hey.…HEY! I'm talking you, idiot! Did you hear me? I said if you had actually tried to save her, we wouldn't be in this crappy-

"I _did _try and save her!" Link cut him off, in a defensive tone. "What, do you think I intended for this to happen? You think I _didn't _try and save her? You think I _wanted _to see my best friend just slip away from me like that, right when she was..." he stopped, his throat real dry and his heart heavy from all of the grief.

Groose didn't respond back, although he was staring daggers at Link. The two just stood there for a brief moment, and said nothing. That's when the door swung open, and the headmaster of the Knight's Academy, Gaepora, was standing there at the door.

He had an urgent look on his face, he was sloppily dressed, and his eyes looked weepy. Link wondered if Gaepra had been crying, too.

"Link! You're awake! Thank goodness! There's a-"he stopped when he spotted Groose.

"Groose? What are you doing here?" Groose hunched up his shoulders, and angrily said, "Nothing." marching out of the room. Gaepora shook his head. "Well, never mind that. Link, there's someone out in the main hall that needs to see you. Don't worry about your wounds, or Zelda. We've washed and patched you all up, and the lady has informed me that Zelda's fine," Link breathed a huge sigh of relief. He wish Groose had known that before punching him in the gut!

But he was glad that Zelda was okay. That took a lot of wait off of his shoulders. "But," the head master continued." This lady told me to tell you that she needs to see you immediately." he said in an alert tone.

Link slowly stood up, still hurt but more in control of his body, and walked outside of his room toward the main hall. Link rubbed his bruised head in confusion. The events that had happened to him that day was overwhelming. And who was this lady that wanted to see him?

When Link reached the main hall, he heard his name echo in a bubbly robot-like voice. He spun his head around wildly, and then saw a light blue woman-creature floating in mid-air. Link examined her. She was wearing a purple and blue shall over a purple dress with a diamond in the center, and it stopped at her waist. Blue laced-tights wrapped around her skinny black legs, and she had short pointy hair.

She had no pupils in her eyes, but looked straight into Link's deep blue ones, and said with a little smirk on her face,

"Hello, Master Link."

"Master?" Link questioned. "Who are you?"

"...My name is Fi."


End file.
